The present invention relates to a tile cutter, in particular but not exclusively, a tile cutter for ceramic tiles of the type used for covering walls or floors.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a tile cutter comprising a base having a support surface upon which tiles to be cut may be supported, a pair of guide rails mounted upon the base, the guide rails being parallel to one another and being spaced from said support surface to enable a tile to be located between the guide rails and said support surface, a cutter assembly mounted on a carriage, the carriage being movably mounted on said pair of rails so as to guide said cutter assembly along a rectilinear path across said support surface, and said carriage including a first rotary bearing assembly in rotary contact with one rail and a second rotary bearing assembly in rotary contact with the other rail, each rotary bearing assembly including at least one bearing in the form of a roller having a shaft on which is mounted at least one wheel which projects radially beyond said shaft and is axially fixed relative to the shaft, the wheel having an axial face, a circumferential face and a transition face extending between said axial and circumferential faces, said transition face being in rotary contact with said rail.